nick_jrs_gutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aggro Crag
All three contestants raced to climb a fabricated mountain, activating a series of lighted targets (commonly referred to as "actuators") (six and later seven in the first season; eight from the second season on) on their way to the peak. If a contestant missed any of the actuators along the way, a spotter at the top (often referred to as the "crag troll") prevented that play from completing the climb until he or she returned and activated whatever targets they missed. Each contestant had a separate (but identical) side of the mountain to climb, and was not permitted to cross into their opponent's paths or disrupt their progress. The first contestant to successfully activate each actuator, including the final one at the peak of the mountain, earned first-place worth 725 points. The second- and third-place contestants earned 550 and 375 points, respectively. The players' final actuator had a number of different appearances. In Season 1, two triangular flags against a pole were for each player. The first place player would have both flags lit up, for second place, one flag was lit up and for third place, no flags would be lit. In Season 2, there were three flags. However, the first place player had only one flag light up while third place had all three of their lights up. In the Mega Crag, the final actuator was reshaped into a four sided trapezoid (a lightning sound effect would always sound when a player hit their final actuator). In the Super Aggro Crag, it was again reshaped almost like the mountain. In either case, the first place player would have all three lights lights lit up while third place had one light light up. A number of violations on the Crag could result in a player automatically receiving third place points. These included: * Inadvertently crossing into another player's section of the mountain (explained by Moira in the rules) * Using a railing to finish climbing up the mountain instead of the rock climb (only in the first nine episodes to feature the Mega Crag, this rule was dropped later in the season due to the unfair nature of the rule) * Accidentally hitting someone else's actuator (accidentally pressing the final actuator at the top would not be counted against them) * Making a false start at the beginning of the climb, i.e., beginning before the whistle * Finishing the climb without lighting all of one's own actuators * Not stepping on all of the boulders in the Crag's "Boulder Canyon" section at the base of the mountain, a rule introduced in the second season. The disqualified players usually ended up not stepping on the last and smallest boulder in Boulder Canyon. The increased point structure in the event allowed contestants to overcome a deficit of up to 300 points, despite earlier mistakes. It also nearly ensured that no two contestants could achieve a tie score. The only way two contestants could tie on the Crag was if they both violated the rules as outlined above, which happened on a few occasions. Although theoretically possible, a tie in the contestants' total scores never happened, even when two contestants were disqualified on the Aggro Crag. * A double disqualification occurred in the following episodes: ** Laura vs. Daniel vs. Joshua ** Rawley vs. Eric vs. Drew ** Phil vs. Jason vs. Leanne ** B.J. vs. Garrett vs. Tina ** Jerome vs. Jason vs. Pat ** Artiom vs. Michal vs. Jeremy ** Ben vs. Roy vs. Alexandre ** Iris vs. Angela vs. Orlando ** Marco vs. Rachael vs. Christina ** Pedro vs. Michal vs. Jeremy